Velma Dinkley
|włosy = Kasztanowy |przynależność = Tajemnicza Spółka |zawód = Detektyw Właścicielka księgarni Naukowiec NASA Asystent |głos_oryginalny = Nicole Jaffe Pat Stevens Marla Frumkin Christina Lange B. J. Ward Mindy Cohn |głos_polski = Agata Gawrońska-Bauman Teresa Hering Maria Peszek Agnieszka Mrozińska |debiut = Noc w muzeum }}Velma Dace Dinkley to najmłodsza, a zarazem najmądrzejsza i najsprytniejsza członkini Tajemniczej Spółki. Wygląd Velma ma bordowe włosy i czarne oczy, nosi okulary, ma pomarańczowy sweter i podkolanówki, a także czerwoną, krótką spódniczkę oraz czerwone buty. Osobowość Velma jest opanowaną i myślącą logicznie członkinią grupy. Czasami konkuruje z ludźmi, którzy są bardzo inteligentni, podobnie jak ona sama. Historia [[Plik:Scooby, Shaggy, Scooby APNSD.png|thumb|Velma w Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo]]Velma jest zwykle przedstawiana jako bardzo inteligentna młoda kobieta z wielkim zafascynowaniem nauką. Razem z przyjaciółmi: Fredem, Daphne, Kudłatym i Scoobym rozwiązuje zagadki. Podczas poszukiwania wskazówek, Fred i Daphne zazwyczaj idą w parze, podczas gdy Velma dołącza do Kudłatego i Scooby'ego. [[Plik:Velma SSGAG.jpg|thumb|Velma w Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie]] Velma cierpi na krótkowzroczność i często gubi swoje okulary, przez co zazwyczaj trafia na złoczyńców i musi być ratowana przez resztę zespołu. Kiedy Scooby jest zbyt przestraszony na bycie przynętą, Velma często oferuje mu smakołyk dla psów o nazwie "Scooby-chrupki" jako łapówkę. Umiejętności i zdolności Velma jest geniuszem gangu i wie dużo o rozwiązywaniu zagadek. Dzięki niej wszystkie poszlaki układają się w spójną całość. Będąc w harcerstwie poznała Alfabet Morse'a. Prócz umiejętności intelektualnych, w serii Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo okazało się, że zna sztuki walki. Jest też bardzo silna. Rodzina i krewni * Pan i pani Dinkley: rodzice. W Brygadzie Detektywów ''nazywają się Dale i Angie. * 'Ciocia Telma: szefowa Instytutu Morskiego, pracująca z delfinami Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo, odc. 9, Scooby Duduś.. * '''Kuzynka Telma: badaczka egipskich piramid. * Dave Walton: wujek, strażnik przy kanadyjskiej granicy Scooby Doo, odc. 25, Uwaga! Williwaw!.. * Wujek John: archeolog, który bada starożytne budowle i jaskinie. * Cosmo Dinkley: wuj lub stryj, profesor archeologii Nowe przygody Scooby'ego, odc. 19, Duchy starożytnych astronautów.. * Wujek Elmo: lekarz Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo, odc. 15, Powrót Komandora Kiksa.. * Ciocia Meg i wujek Evan: wystąpili w serialu Co nowego u Scooby'ego?, w odc. 28, Halloween Scooby'ego. * Marcy: kuzynka Velmy, córka Meg i Evana, urodzona w Halloween. Tworzyła roboty, by przestraszyć ludzi i zniszczyć Halloween, ponieważ chciała, aby wszyscy świętowali jej urodziny Co nowego u Scooby'ego?, odc. 28, Halloween Scooby'ego.. * Madelyn: młodsza siostra Velmy, wystąpiła w filmie Scooby-Doo: Abrakadabra-Doo. Sprawy miłosne * Kudłaty - działa tu zasada "kto się czubi, ten się lubi". W serialach z Hanna-Barbera można było zaobserwować, że oboje często sobie dogryzają (właściwie częściej ona jemu), ale zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. On się nią opiekuje (zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Velma gubi okulary), a ona w krytycznych momentach dodaje mu odwagi za pomocą Scooby-chrupek. Raz na jakiś czas tańczą razem na zabawie, lecz niestety, on czasem depcze jej po nogach. W filmie Scooby Doo: Strachy i patałachy Kudłaty wykazuje silne zainteresowanie Velmą, a w Scooby Doo: Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora zaczyna się w niej podkochiwać. W serialu Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów byli parą, ale rozstali się z powodu tarć między Velmą a Scoobym. Po tym fakcie Velma przez długi czas była wściekła zarówno na Kudłatego, jak i na Scooby'ego. * Patrick Wisely - kustosz Muzeum Kryminologii w Coolsville Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie.. Nieśmiały i z początku raczej podejrzany okularnik. Później ratuje Velmie życie i okazuje się niewinny. * Ben Ravencroft - znany autor horrorów i kryminałów Scooby Doo i Duch Czarownicy.. Velma jest zafascynowana zarówno jego książkami, jak i nim samym do czasu, gdy wychodzi na jaw, że potrzebował jej i jej przyjaciół do odnalezienia księgi czarów. * Gibek Norton - znajomy Velmy z obozu naukowego, pojawia się w trzech odcinkach serialu Co nowego u Scooby'ego?. Ma obsesję na punkcie Velmy i stale usiłuje jej zaimponować, nie zauważając przy tym, że ona go nie znosi. W innych mediach VelmaLinda.jpg|Linda Cardellini jako Velma Hayley Kiyoko as Velma Dinkley.jpg|Hayley Kiyoko jako Velma Velma Dinkley była grana przez Lindę Cardellini w pierwszym filmie fabularnym, Scooby-Doo oraz jego sequelu, Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie. Velma Dinkley grana przez Hayley Kiyoko pojawiła się w trzecim filmie fabularnym, Scooby-Doo: Strachy i patałachy i jego sequelu, Scooby-Doo: Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora. Galeria 9565166.png 9551708.png 9358907.png 9087642.png 8477890.png 7794230.png 7522835.png 3856635.png 3451660.png 3009056.png 2661707.png 2518401.png 1554224.png 1090742.png 946648.png 825858.png 539271.png 1673051.png Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Cierpi na klaunofobię od dnia piątych urodzin. Co nowego u Scooby'ego?, odc. 35, Partyjka z upiornym klaunem. *Nie lubi, kiedy się jej nie słucha. Zobacz też *Tajemnicza Spółka *Dom Dinkley'ów (dom Velmy) *Dinkley 2000 (robot stworzony przez Velmę) Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne *Velma Dinkley w Wikipedii, wolnej encyklopedii. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Tajemnicza Spółka Kategoria:Dinkley'owie